


Disembodied Body-Filling Hands

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gluttony, Groping, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Immobility, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stuffing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, navel penetration, obese, past me would be mad at today me for putting original oc work on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: An inexperienced blue jay wizard fails to research his spell well enough, and he learns his lesson the hard way.





	Disembodied Body-Filling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so sorry for not writing for a while. Also, I recently made a fursona and I immediately started writing smut, ya know, as you do. Anyway, I thought it was written well, and I wanted to make up for the lack of writing, so here you go. I always used to get annoyed at people who would put original work on Ao3, but here I am doing it, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I thought anyone who's been reading my stories and enjoying it would enjoy this as well, despite the fact that it's not fandom work or anything like that. I didn't give a description of my fursona in the story, nor lead into anything about him because I started this as a self-pandering thing. My fursona's name is Zeed, in case you aren't able to tell from the first paragraph. But, uh, if you want a more filled in description of him, leave a comment, send me a message at my Tumblr, or just shout loud enough for me to hear from my house. In general: a blue jay that kinda knows magic and is kinda chubby. But I get that this doesn't really make up for fandom work, and lots of people won't care about this story or my fursona, so to reassure you all, I recently played Amorous and it's come to my attention that there's not Amorous fanfiction on Ao3 at all, it seems. So...  
> But enjoy, or ignore, this. It's got all the elements of wordplay or whatever of my others, so if you're a fan of my own personal formula, then this should be just as good, despite the lack of any recognizable characters.  
> P.S. I discovered I have a sliiiight navel fucking fetish for my fat characters. Expect to see that pop up a little more in time.

Zeed was at home, practicing some magic. His friends were off doing something on their own, and that was fine by Zeed; he liked alone time every now and then. Zeed adjusted his shirt and took a bite into a sandwich he’d made. Sure, he’d eaten breakfast only two hours ago, but he was hungry. He chewed and swallowed, setting down the sandwich and standing up as he prepared a spell. It was supposed to make some hands he can control to do things for him for a short time, which seemed pretty fun. He cast the spell, and five spectral, grey hands popped into existence, only a few feet from him, all around him. Zeed cleared his throat, “Uh, go get me,” he looked over at his desk, seeing his nearly empty glass of water, “some more water?” The hands quickly sprung into action, leaving the room and coming back with a full glass of ice water. Impressive, sure, but simple. “Hmm... “ Zeed thought about what he could do privately with magic hands, his libido quickly overtaking his thoughts. They were just hands, they couldn’t judge him for what he made them do. Not like he had much else to do today, anyway. “Uh, one of you go get some lube,” Zeed directed, beginning to blush.

One of the hands did as it was told, getting a rather hearty helping of lube, filling the hand up with it. Alright, he was gonna do this. He undid his sweatpants and pulled them down to his mid-thigh. He did the same with his plain underwear, revealing his half-erect cock. Just thinking about it made it grow harder. Zeed shivered. “So, uh, the one with the lube, come here and begin to slowly jerk me off.” The hand obliged, floating over and sliding itself over the mostly erect dick of Zeed. The lube was a bit cold, making Zeed flinch for a moment. The hand slid up and down the shaft, leading it to become fully erect. His round, blue balls sat between his thighs and the hands movement, moving somewhat with the hand’s movement. His knees already were starting to feel weak. The hand continued at the same speed, slowly building up to a possible orgasm, but that would be too boring. “Uh, stop for a sec,” Zeed said, his breathing quick and erratic. The hand stopped.

As Zeed thought about what he wanted the hand to do next, he felt his stomach growl. It wanted that sandwich in it. God, he was surprisingly hungry. He should’ve eaten that sandwich before doing this. Can’t come on an empty stomach! As Zeed thought this, the other hands quickly began to leave the room. Zeed was confused, and a little nervous, as he was not an expert on this spell, but he continued thinking after he got his brain back on track. Then, all at once, the hands burst back into the room with a cart, topped high with all sorts of baked goods. Fuck, they heard his thoughts didn’t they? He just needed to be thinking these things. Well, shit, it looked like the hands were deciding how this would go for Zeed. Zeed somewhat backed up into the wall behind him as the hands, still excluding the one that had lube all over it, began to float towards him with cookies and little cakes tightly in their grasp. Zeed hit the wall and froze. His mind was blank. And with that, the first hand reached his beak, holding a little cake of some kind.

The cake entered his mouth, and he instinctively chewed, not wanting to choke to death due to his hunger for sex. The cake was good by all accounts, but he wasn’t really wanting to eat a cart-full of sugary desserts. But regardless, the next hand came up with a large, melty chocolate cookie. This tasted good, too, and then the next hand came. After a mere thirty seconds, he had already eaten maybe twenty, thirty, maybe even forty desserts; he’d lost track already. He felt himself leaning against the wall for support and he looked down and saw that his somewhat chubby gut had blown out into a fat one. His thighs were thicker and his body simply felt heavier. How long did this fucking spell last? He definitely should’ve checked before casting. Hopefully he’d live to read it.

The hands continued even after the first thirty or so seconds, the four rotating even quicker, making Zeed nearly swallow desserts whole as he tried to keep up. Cookies, cakes, donuts, muffins, and more were being shoved into his beak and down his throat, and Zeed could feel every one fatten him up just a little more. It felt good. Zeed could barely think, his brain much too preoccupied, but he wanted to direct that fifth hand to use its lube some more and continue jerking him off. He wanted to come soon. Orgasm was welling up in his crotch. He tried, and when he managed to think through the whole command without thinking about how something tasted or how much he might weigh, the hand came over and floated towards the crotch. It slowly slid over the engorged head and down the shaft, making him so desperately want to come, but he would wait until he felt beyond completed. His self-control was spotty today.

He could barely see the hand at his cock as he was being stuffed. The hands fattening him up weren’t much easier to see; they’d become a flying grey blur that was moving from cart to Zeed to cart to Zeed and, well fuck, everything tasted so good. Where the hell did they even get all of this? Didn’t matter. Zeed felt his moobs go from protruding a little to sagging, his belly dip to his erection, his arms begin to droop, and his thighs touch, the contact moving farther down the legs as they got fatter. He could also feel his standing stance become harder to maintain. He felt his legs becoming weak. Was that from nearing climax or was he literally becoming too fat for his legs? Both were fine options at this point.

The icing, chocolate, and syrup of all the different desserts was smeared all across Zeed’s beak, cheeks, and chin. His mouth was full of food and thick saliva. His body felt thick and fat. And after a minute or so more, he could feel his legs buckling. The hands found a way to be faster, as did Zeed, miracuously, and his body was probably considered morbidly obese now. His cock dipped from the weight of his filled out belly, his legs were shaking from weight, and his number of chins was possibly tripled from just a few minutes ago, before all of this. Thirty seconds passed, and when a huge custard-filled donut was put into his maw, he could feel his legs buckle, and he fell to the floor with a heavy shake. He had been fed so fat that he could no longer stand. His wobbling had led to complete immobilization. Fucking hell, he was into this. His, thankfully, now even fatter ass kept him from pain, but his legs instinctively lied before him, and his huge, round belly sat between his spread legs, making him completely immobile. Zeed could feel the sudden change in position rip a gash into his shirt and he could see his huge, round tits. He was being stuffed full to the brim, and his cock was ready to burst. The hand giving him a handjob was underneath his enormous gut, still jerking away, despite the fuckton of weight on it. His soft, shitty body was shaking, his erratic, quickened breathing shaking everything from his thighs to his chins. The hands all simultaneously stopped, leaving Zeed sitting there, mere moments away from coming. He looked at the hands, confused, annoyed, and expectant. Then the hands left the room again, coming back within five seconds with a vat of some type, and a hose coming out of it. The hand quickly inserted the nozzle and turned a wheel on the fat. Where did this come from?!

Suddenly, Zeed’s maw was filled with pure lard. His body was being pumped full of straight fat. His body became fatter at an accelerated pace, and the hands went to massaging and rubbing various parts of his body. One was rubbing his three chins, while another was fingering his deep navel. Fuck, that in particular felt good. Then that hand pushed deeper, and Zeed felt a bizarre sort of pain and pleasure. It went in and out, shaking his fatty belly as it did. It had some lube on it, easily sliding into and out of his huge, deep navel. It pushed into him, but no matter how hard it pushed, it couldn’t reach past all the fat on his body. Fuck. He was immobilized, and being fucked by a hand, but it was doing a fantastic job, speeding up as he slobbered down lard. His body was shaking pulling him forward and backward as he was being penetrated.The other two were rubbing, pulling on, massaging, and cupping his round tits. They squeezed the nipples between their featureless thumb and index finger. The hands were massaging, squeezing, rubbing, fattening, and stuffing him and he felt his vast body shudder as climax finally came to him. His cock let out a large spurt of come from his above average sized balls, and then another, a couple smaller ones, then it simply leaked a slow load of come. The hands pressed into Zeed’s obese body and cupped his body. He continued sucking down on the tube, and as the hands slowly floated away from his body, they disappeared. Zeed was left alone, for sure this time, sucking down on a huge vat of lard and stuffing himself even fatter. He was probably not gonna be able to get up. Well, Zeed didn’t care. He continued sucking down on the lard and fattening himself up even further as he sat against the wall. He was gonna get as much come out of him as he could before he even thought about getting up. And he was going to cast that spell several more times.

**Author's Note:**

> Also please don't be a jerk, not that anyone here would be (you all are so kind when you do say things); this is like my first time making an oc/fursona and this wasn't even made for public sharing, so I'm feeling pretty vulnerable about this story in general. But, thanks for reading, or just scrolling to the bottom of the story, regardless.


End file.
